A Monroe in an Insane Asylum?
by channylover
Summary: Sonny has a secret, her dad is captivated in an Insane Asylum. She never talks about him, or sees him. Can Chad help?


**A/N Ahhhh! New idea! And I think it's my best one yet! I was laying in bed when I was sick, and it just came to me. At least I get one thing good out of coughing up a lung. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL DELETE ALL STORIES! My other story, **_The Tough Life Of Chad Dylan Cooper _**didn't get a single review after I put chapter 4 up. So, I guess you won't care if I delete it, will you?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any characters._

Chapter 1

"My dad tries to be cool." Grady said. "He…He tries to sag," Grady put his head down to try to hide from the judging looks. "My mom is alright, though, she makes me cookies."

"Grady, not cool," Nico said shaking his head.

"My dad is ok, he and my mom are divorced so they fight over me. So if my dad wants me for a week or so, he spoils me. It's pretty great. My mom is kind of pushy when it comes to work." Tawni said.

All of us from _So Random!_, and Chad Dylan Cooper, were sitting in the prop house talking about parents. I was praying they would skip me. So I put my head down, somehow thinking they can't see me.

But of course they had to go right to me. "How about your parents Sonny? What are they like?" Chad asked curiously.

"Well, they're pretty normal. My mom is very supportive. I mean, she decided she could give up her life in Wisconsin and live down here with me. If that isn't support, I don't know what is." I said, hoping that they wouldn't notice I didn't say anything about my dad.

"Well, what about your dad?" It seemed that Chad could know what I was thinking.

"Well, I…he…he is…normal, too." I stuttered. Everyone looked at my strangely.

"Sonny's dad, normal? That can't be. I mean, if he is related to you…" Tawni said arrogantly. Chad shot her a harsh look.

It looked like Chad knew there was something wrong by the way I was acting. No one knows about my dad. I mean, it's usually not something I talk about.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later." Tears were forming in my eyes so I got up and ran out of the room. I didn't want them, especially Chad, to see me cry.

I ran over to my dressing room to get my car keys and my bag. When I got there, my phone started to ring. I really didn't feel like talking to anybody, so when I went to hit ignore, I saw it was Chad.

"What do you want Chad?" I said like I usually do when he calls.

"Just wanted to let you know, that look I gave Tawni wasn't about you. I saw you get all googly eyed, so I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't get the wrong idea." He was stuttering also.

"Well thanks for wasting my time with that cold statement." I rolled my eyes.

"Any time, Monroe." Next thing I knew, he hung up. I shoved my phone in my bag, going over the conversation over and over again in my head.

I drove home listening to some hard rock, which somehow made me feel better. Imagine that.

"Hey sweetie," My mom said as I closed the door and sat on the couch.

"Hey Mom. I decided to go see dad today." I stated not looking her in the eyes.  
"Are you sure?" She put a hand on my shoulder, " I could go with you if you want."

"No, I think I want to go by myself. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise. I'll be back by 10. Swear." I took her hand off of me.

"Well ok, if you aren't home by 10:01, I'm calling the cops."

"I love you Mom," I said

"I love you to Sonny."

My mom didn't like me going to go see my dad. She thought it was very dangerous. But, I know my dad won't let anything happen to me. At least I think he won't.

I drove to see my dad while switching the music from die hard screamo, to depressing acoustic songs. Nice adjustment. This type of music made me less nervous. Talking about parents in the studio made me really miss my dad. I haven't seen him in months. I wonder if he misses me too.

I pulled up to where he lives. I made sure to pull up my hood because it was pouring rain. I looked up at the sign in front of the building. _Healing Acers. _

I got stopped by security. "Name?"

"Allison Monroe," I said.

"Who are you wishing to visit?"

"Joseph Monroe."

"Right this way, ma'am." The bit security guy said leading me to the cafeteria. There were many adults acting like children. People were screaming if they couldn't have cake or something. I then spotted my dad. The security guy nodded then walked away.

My dad was sitting at a chair by himself. He was rocking back and forth and chewing on his collar.

"Hey Daddy." I whispered.

"Hi Sonny." He continued rocking back and forth, but a smile came on his dirty face.


End file.
